How I Survived Being a Muggle
by Ink Splotches
Summary: Draco is in his 3rd year and he got sent to Muggle Studies...they have a...wait..i'm giving too much! Why doesn't my italicize work? give me suggestions! excuse typos! i'm sleepy! ::YAWN:: HERMIONE'S GONNA COME...NEXT CHAPTER!
1. hmphhh-ness

Chapter One  
  
"You dirty MUDBLOOD!!!!!!!!! You'll be bloody sorry that you every existed."   
  
Hermione disregarded the owl from Malfoy, but it she still flinched at it. Her nosy friends stuck their noses into the note and "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed". She quickly finished her breakfast but was held back by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ooooh...let me at him Mione. C'mon, please! I can beat him up real good. I'll show him--" Ron was raging mad and the words flowed out like lava.  
  
"Remember the last time you picked a fight on Malfoy," Harry smarted as an undesirable expression raced across Ron's face; a mixture of reality and embarrassment. "And besides," continued Harry, "The only thing you can beat him in is Wizard's chess."  
  
"Let me go. I'm going to be late for class." And Hermione left at that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione found her seat in her muggle studies class. To her surprise, she found Malfoy pouting and mumbling out words Hermione couldn't make out.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"What are you staring at, you dirty old Mudblood." Draco enunciated each word so it stung Hermione deeper.  
  
Practically everyone was staring at Malfoy when he stepped on a trapped staircase and landed flat on his face. Dumbledore witnessed this and thought something must me taught...  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~   
  
"Class, a new student will be joining us today," the professor exclaimed, "Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
  
The room filled with hundreds of gasps, or so it sounded, plenty of girls giggling, and thousands of beady eyes staring. Draco sent out a venomous glare out to everyone and the staring and whispering stopped abruptly. No one dared to rebel against the dragon.  
  
"As you all may already know, we are here to learn about muggles and respect them, Mr. Malfoy. We will appreciate them at the end of year," recited the professor. "With that, I will give out the beginning-of-the year-project..."  
  
Hermione didn't care to listen. Now she knew why Draco was mad at her, not that she really cared.   
  
"The project is..."  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hahahaha...I stopped there. Well, I think you guys know the project because of the title. This is my first HP fic so I hope it was good. Give me comments in reviews please.  
Thx  
-prancing*pen  
p.s I'll get to the lotr one soon...I'm still thinking of the plot and everything...this one came to me like *POOF* so I just had to write it down...if you guys demand enough, I'll write more. The humor comes later into the project fyi. 


	2. grrrr-ness

Disclaimer ( you know, the one I forgot in the 1st chapter...) well, we all know what a genius J.K Rowling is (not that I'm not hehehe j/k) she made that characters, not me, not anyone else, k? If you sue me, I'll sue you back for not reading this. Oh well, continue one with the story!  
  
"...to live as a muggle for a whole month. Of course this is a simulation, but it will seem like the real deal. I will record all of your behaviors and you will need to write an extensive report on muggles and what you have discovered." The professor paused and noticed some hands in the air. "Yes, you will need to reed the book," he said and giggled inside because of all the moans and groans everyone made.  
  
Draco was still pouting and mumbling un-distinctive words. A piece of parchment appeared on everyone's desk. They were the simulation guidelines. Draco read them out loud in a mere whisper. "'As I said to the class today, you will be in a muggle simulation. Each minute will consist of a day. There for, you need only spend approximately thirty minutes to complete the simulation. I will be able to see your progress, so don't fool around. You will be going to a muggle school with muggle appliances, muggle technology, etc. ' What the bloody he--" Draco nearly shouted as his fellow class mates stared at him. "What are you looking at?" he viciously muttered, but pierced like ice. Draco continued reading softly. "'You will have muggle parents and possibly siblings. YOU ARE NOT TO USE MAGIC!!!' Well, duh. ' THE MERE MENTIONING OF MAGIC, HOGWARTS, WIZARDS, ET CETERA WILL CAUSE YOUR GRADE TO DROP SEVERLY! See me when you would like to begin. Enjoy your experience being a muggle!'"  
  
Draco's wrath was beyond the charts, his face was red, his veins popped, and his fists were clenched. "I don't know how Weasel's father can stand them." Draco was exasperated he could not believe what he was going through. He desperately pinched himself hoping this experience was a nightmare. But hard luck for him. Like the rest of his classmates, Draco read Muggles: an Experience. While he grumbled like before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, class was dismissed. Draco trudged out mumbling to himself.   
  
Girls were giggling and squirming, "You should have seen poor Draco's face. It seemed as if he was going to cry!" Their friends giggled and some laughed so hard they cried. They all wished they had taken muggle studies. "Just imagining Draco tear-eyed was funny, but if you were really there, it would have been ecstatic! I tried so hard not to laugh."  
  
This made Draco fume and steam even more, if there was an "even more". He wanted to pound something, he wanted to get Potter and his friends in trouble, he wanted someone to feel his pain. Draco finally realized that all this rubbish must have been a mistake, a joke. Draco went to Snape's office in desperate need.  
  
When he arrived, he was careful to be on Snape's good terms. Draco cautiously approached and sweetly said, "Dearest Uncle Snape," Severus Snape was a family friend and Mrs. Malfoy insisted on Draco calling Snape "uncle", "there was a mistake in my schedule. Or possibly Potter (he said obviously in disgust) and his poor friends are playing a joke on me. It is quite impossible for a Malfoy to have muggle studies."  
  
Snape simply nodded. What the boy said was true, it was indeed impossible for a Malfoy to take muggle studies. "I will speak with Professor Dumbledore. In the mean time, continue the class until further noticed." It was the best Snape could do and shooed Draco off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
A few days later, Draco was called to Dumbledore's office. They had a quick (I really don't want waste time on this hehehe) discussion. In other words, having muggle studies was not a joke let alone mistake. Dumbledore had given the class to him for specific reasons ( oh come on! If you don't get it...never mind...)  
  
Draco stomped out and grumbled to himself. Like dummies, Crabbe and Goyle obediently followed. Crabbe said, "Er, boss, you can hit us if you want..derr um yah!"   
  
"My pleasure," Draco hissed. Crabbe and Goyle, being the idiots that they were, hoorayed. Draco slammed his fists into their stomachs.   
  
Goyle cheerfully exclaimed, "Wow! It actually hurt! Cool, boss. Your that man! Hehehe...maybe you should try it on Potty and his gang! Heheh...isn't it stupid that they follow Potty like his shadow! What a bunch of dorks...hehe.."  
  
Draco roled his eyes and went to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Because Crabbe and Goyle was getting on his nerves and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville weren't there to tease, Draco reluctantly decided to do the simulation. After all, he was to receive a grade on it. He strolled casually to the muggle studies's classroom. If anyone saw him, he would just say he was walking to the library. After all, they were in the same direction.   
  
When he entered the classroom. There were several students, including Hermione, in a trance. Draco stared at them until the professor startled him. "Care to join us?" The professor said it more like a command than a question. Draco nodded casually, "Thirty minutes." The professor jumped a little and nodded back. He muttered a spell and the room seemed to disappear. Streams of light bursts out of nowhere. As for Draco, he found himself in a bed.  
  
The bed was not like his. There were no silk sheets and he also noticed that he was no longer in Hogwarts. None of the materials in the room were his. He got out of his bed and rubbed his head. He waited and grumbled. Then he started snapping his fingers. Annoyed he called out, "MMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"  
  
A plump lady entered his room and said, "You better get ready for school Draco-kins."  
  
"Who are you? Your not my mum! MUM!!! There's this weird lady--"  
  
"I am your mum. Oh lord, you hit your head again."   
  
But of course, the simulation. "They could have gave me my real mum," Draco thought.   
  
"I did? Oh, yah, of course I did. I was going to get ready for school, but where are the house elves?"  
  
"House what's? There are no such things as house elves. Darling, I believe you have been playing too many of those video games of yours."  
  
"Oh...so, where are my clothes?"  
  
Exasperated, "Mrs. Malfoy" pointed to the closet and went on and chose him a green T-shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Muggles are so primitive," Draco mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*END OF CHAPTER TWO*  
  
so...you like? Tell me how you liked the Crabbe & Goyle ...my sister liked it. Well, tell me what you think ok? And don't forget to R/R   
  
p.s. More funny things to come!  
  
-pracing*pen.  
  
And no, my lotr fic is not coming good. I still need a lot of editing and plot thingies, k? It will come before summer's over. 


	3. sigh-ness

Sorry for all the typos in Chapter Two. I wrote it in a hurry. It spent like 5 minutes to write because some people were rushing me. My computer is weird so I will try to control the spacing. I try to write everything in the morning before it gets hot and believe me, I wake up earlier for you guys...hmphh! Selfish people out there! J/k enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
p.s What's OOC?  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER- See Chapter Two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
Draco slowly prepared himself before breakfast. He found himself fiddling with the odd muggle objects. He went downstairs to the kitchen and saw his "father". His "father" (let's refer to him as Mr. Fake and thus forth it will be Mrs. Fake rather than "Mrs. Malfoy".) had a friendly moustache and with glasses covering sparkling eyes.  
  
  
  
"Good morning son!" Mr. Fake beamed while he read the London Times.  
  
  
  
"Morning Luci--umm... I mean father," Draco emphasized "father" in a slimely sort of way with great disdain in his voice. "Anything new happening in the Daily--er I mean London Times?" Mr. Fake mumbled what sounded like, "uh huh". Mrs. Fake kindly slid a plate consisting of eggs and toast in front of Draco. "At least the food is the same," Draco thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Before leaving the room, Mrs. Fake made a big fuss for Draco to wear certain accessories and giving him more things than he could hold. Mrs. Fake ushered her husband to quickly come. Mr. Fake had a camera in his hand. "Smile!" the parents sang in unison.  
  
  
  
"What the--" Draco was cut off by a big flash.  
  
  
  
"Isn't this exciting Draky-kins? Your starting your 8th year!" Mrs. Fake sobbed quietly, "My little baby is all grown up now!" At that, she burst into tears.  
  
  
  
"Draco, son. Why don't you run along before you miss the bus." Mr. Fake said while comforting his wife.  
  
  
  
Draco just nodded having no clue what a bus was. "Maybe it's some sort of primitive muggle transportation," he thought and ran over to a group of children around his age group. He waited impatiently with the others.  
  
  
  
"What are we waiting for? Why are we all standing here?" Draco whined. Other children just stared at him. Some giggled, some gave him a blank stare. One boy, however, was brave enough to stand up to him.  
  
  
  
"Hi! I'm Lemony. What's yours?" The boy said putting out a hand.  
  
  
  
"I'm Draco. My name means dragon in Latin. I come from a pure blood line of wiz--er I mean of Englanders." Draco said pompously with his nose in the air. "Do you have a family crest?" Draco continued.  
  
  
  
"Uh...what?" Lemony said puzzled. "You're not from here, are you?"  
  
  
  
"Never mind. Muggles' brains were too small to comprehend such things. I knew it!" Draco hissed venomously.  
  
  
  
"What did you call me?" Lemony threatened with his fists clenched.  
  
  
  
"Er...I said, 'Mugs with brains are too small to comprehend such things.' Not you. You are not a mug! Hehehe" Sweat was soaking through his pores. Draco hit himself hard on the head noting his stupid-ness.  
  
  
  
The smelly long vehicle was what they called a bus. "C'mon" motioned Lemony. "I'll sit with you, since you're new here!" Draco mumbled "ok" but I sounded more like, "your gay". Draco took the window seat and wondered what muggles learned at school. Lemony yapped on and on about London and all the great things. Draco just nodded and thought how Lemony and Crabbe and Goyle could be such good friends. Draco scribbled out a list of Lemony's and Crabbe's and Goyle's characteristics.  
  
  
  
1. Annoying-ness.  
  
  
  
2. Stupid-ness.  
  
  
  
  
  
3. Trying to please Draco the King, the Mighty, the Brave, the Strong, the Intelligent...etc.  
  
  
  
4. Pointless babbling.  
  
  
  
5. Big.  
  
  
  
6. Ugly.  
  
  
  
Draco could think of no more because of his environment. He tucked his list away. He thought Crabbe and Goyle had great potential being a muggle. At long last, they arrived at the school. Draco reported to the office. Lemony accompanied him.  
  
  
  
Draco peered through the office window. "OHMIGOD!!!!" Draco hollered.  
  
  
  
"Oh! That's just the headmaster...he's not as bad as he see--" Lemony proudly said, but was cut off by Draco.  
  
  
  
"That's not the headmaster...what's that *bleep* (censure...I refuse to use profanity) bloody professor doing here?" Draco yelled although he was surrounded by others including teachers. Lemony protested. "Another thing to add onto my list," Draco thought.  
  
  
  
The professor stepped out to greet Draco. "Ah Draco! Your room number is: 384. I believe your friend here knows where that is. Lemony nodded with enthusiasm. "Here's your schedule. Have a nice day." The professor handed Draco his schedule and winked.  
  
  
  
"Isn't this exciting? Hee hee hee! We have the same homeroom! The professor's name is Mrs. Leokum. Real nice. But I think meeting you was even better. We're friends right Draco?"  
  
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. Lemony called after his.  
  
  
  
7. Dumb geeks.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco sat down in his muggle history class.  
  
  
  
"Today," the muggle history professor said, "we will be learning about Guy Fawkes. Does anyone know about him?"  
  
  
  
Draco raised his hand. "Guy Fawkes," he recited (he had already learned in Binn's class)"was a great wizard who, in 1605, blew up the Parliament by using the spell..." He had realized everyone was giving him a glare. Some rolled their eyes. The history professor looked confused. In the hallway, Draco saw the Hogwarts' professor shaking his head in disappointment and wrote something down on parchment. "Never mind," Draco timidly squeaked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Finally, it was time for noon meal. Draco found a spot and sat there. He waited and waited, but no food popped up in front of him. Draco raged, he had had enough, "Where's the blimey food?" People stared and pointed at an extensive line. Draco stood agape. To make things worse, Lemony came into appearance and ran to Draco.  
  
  
  
"I never knew anyone could eat so fast!" Lemony exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"That because," Draco said exasperated, "I never ATE anything!"  
  
  
  
"Oh" Lemony said, "You can have my biscuit, my mum always packs extra!"  
  
  
  
"No Malfoy takes sympathy nor salvation from anyone. Especially all you muggles!" Draco fumed pointing at everyone in the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
One particularly large boy stood up across the room and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
  
  
  
Draco boldly answered back, "A muggle, and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
  
The children didn't know, obviously, what it meant, but assumed it to be a bad curse word. The large boy glided over to Draco and punched him in the arm and breathed, "Take that back!" Just then, Lemony threw some stale biscuits at the boy and screamed, "Don't pick on the new kid!" The boy ran to grab some food and threw it. His accuracy was horrible and thus stared a food fight.  
  
  
  
Pieces of meat, vegetable, yogurt, almost everything flew in all sorts of directions. Coolly, Draco went out of the cafeteria and into the playground. He sat on a swing, pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
"Today was not very interesting. In fact, being a muggle is quite dull. They have dull rituals and primitive technology and objects. Muggle school is like Hogwarts, but as written, much more dull. I don't understand how they can live as they are."  
  
  
  
Draco stopped there. Even though he knew that the day had just begun, it seemed as if it was about to end. "Gawd, why in the world did I say '*bleep* thirty minutes'?"  
  
  
  
Just then a shadow appeared in front of him...  
  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I seriously can't write. Well anywayz I know this was a horrible chapter (the morning thingie) and what can I say... Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate your time! Well, still thinking of a suitable plot for the lotr fic, k?  
  
-prancing*pen 


	4. Grummbly in my tummbly

DISCLAIMER (I hate doing this)- See Chapter Three. I OWN LEMONY!!! SOUND FAMILIAR? HEHEHEHEHE!!!! You'll never find out my sources!!!!BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
That is all, all, all ***  
  
CHAPTER FOUR~ ***  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked politely, but in a peeved way.  
  
"Nothing much," The professor said (hehehe all that suspense for nothing!!!hehehe me evil!) "It's just that I offer to give you another chance, because at this current moment, you have received an "F". If grading scales could go any worse, you would have a "Z". So I suggest take it or leave it. I understand that you are from a prestige family and wish to do no more harm to your status."  
  
"If you could do more harm," was what Draco wanted to say but instead said, "I accept your offer." Draco sounded calm, but he was shocked and appalled. It was impossible for him to receive a failing grade! He came from a pure blood line.etc.  
  
The bell rang; meaning class was to begin again. The professor left leaving Draco alone. Now that he was given a clean slate, he shouldn't/can't ruin it. Draco solemnly walked back to class with hands in his pockets, head down and sullenly kicking rocks that were in his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
At long lasts, the bus stopped and Draco was once again "home". Although he didn't relish it, it was someplace of shelter and filled with food. Draco stepped into the empty house disappointed. He was hoping Mrs. Fake could fix up something for him. He found a note on the muggle appliance that stores food and produces ice (refrigerator!). The note read, "Draky- kins! How was school? Well, your father and I will be working late today dear. You may order pizza for supper. Enjoy! Here is the phone number: 248- 6027 (readers, don't call.they are random numbers. Er.I mean.I know what you did last summer! MWA HAHAHAAHAHAH!!! Um.continue on w/ the story). We have left you a sufficient amount of money." Pinned below the note were a few Euros.  
  
Draco had no idea what was a phone let alone phone number. He knew it must be something with numbers. The first thing he saw was the microwave (did you know microwaves really had MACRO waves? J/k) He punched in the numbers, but it couldn't fit 7 digits. So he went to another muggle appliance. He searched in the living room and found the remote control, he, again, punched in the numbers and resulted with nothing. He searched everywhere and decided to use what muggles called, "dictionaries". Muggle studies actually helped for once. He searched under "phone" and found diagram of a telephone. "I'M A GENIUS!!" Draco thought.  
  
He turned the house up-side-down and finally found what he was searching for: the brilliant phone which would be the link to the loot. He picked up the cradle and punched in the numbers. For a while, all he could hear was the dial tone. "BRINNNG!" The phone screamed and he dropped it. Was that a banshee? "Hallo! Big Bob's Pizza, how can I help you?" a voice asked from the round thingy on the crudely banana shaped device. Gingerly, Draco picked up the phone and put it next to his ear. "Oh, yah. Hi. Do you sell pizzas?" Draco questioned. (And no, he didn't yell like Ron. He heard Mrs. Fake do it once.)  
  
"Um. Yes, sir! That is why we are called Big Bob's Pizza!"  
  
"Well, what exactly IS a pizza?"  
  
"It's food.it's round, it has cheese."  
  
"How do you expect to sell ANYTHING if you don't even know what the product is?!?!"  
  
"Dude, chill. Most people know--, never mind. You want to talk to the manager?"  
  
"Muggles," Draco said under his breath. "YES I WOULD!!!" Draco was exasperated.  
  
After a few moments pause. Draco heard someone on the other line. "Big Bob's---"  
  
"Yes I know your pizza, what ever that is, place is called 'Big Bob's Pizza'. Tell me, what is a pizza. Tell me in detail, or." Draco was going to say, "Blast you with my wand" but he couldn't risk it. He just ended with, "else." (I know, I know.lame^1029474653..sorry! I'm hungry and not awake!)  
  
Sigh. The manager got out a pocket dictionary and looked it up. "'Pizza'," he read in a monotone voice, "'is a baked pie of Italian origin consisting of a shallow breadlike crust covered with seasoned tomato sauce, cheese, and often other toppings, such as sausage or olives' you got that?"  
  
"Thank you," Draco said in his sarcastic way. "I would like what you described.with the sausage and olives."  
  
"What size?"  
  
"A large medium. I'm famished!"  
  
"Um..," sweat drops from his forehead. The manager never had such an abnormal customer before, "sure, that will be (???)£10.00.  
  
"Where do I get this pizza?"  
  
"It will be delivered sir."  
  
"By owls?"  
  
"Kid, are you okay."  
  
"Yes, I'm alright."  
  
"Well, the delivery boy will be there shortly, if the pizza is cold you'll get a refund. Bye."  
  
"Wait, how do you know where I live?"  
  
"Phone line, kid."  
  
"You spy on me, I'll take this to court."  
  
The manager was exasperated. "Fine, kid. What's your phone number?"  
  
"What's YOUR phone number? How am I to know MY phone number??? From the beginning of the day I didn't know what that was!!!"  
  
"That's why we use the phone line."  
  
"Bye! And never call back!" With that, Draco slammed the banana-like object back into its cradle.  
  
"Muggles," Draco thought as he plopped into a sofa in the den. "Muggles," he whispered under his breath.  
  
***  
  
The end of this chapter.  
  
I can't think of anything interesting. I have been helping my sister (silverquill) write her hp fic (Dear Diary) I gave her most of the ideas. I wasted my brain power on her!  
  
Better chapter coming soon! -prancing 


	5. oh joy

Draco waited outside his house for the delivery boy. "What do they mean in a SHORT while? Huh? Thirty minutes?" Draco muttered under his breath while checking the muggle-object on his wrist. To Draco, the hand moved by a lot.  
  
When Draco lost almost all hopes and thought it couldn't get better, ("THE PIZZA CAME!!!" "'Oh shut up' the annoyed author said," said I.) Lemony strolled by with his mastiff.  
  
"Hey, Draco! I didn't know you were my neighbour!!! Wow! You should come over sometime!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Pleasure," he said sarcastically. Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in order not to yell at Lemony. Then the pizza came.  
  
The delivery boy looked at a piece of paper and walked up to Draco. "Here you go and that will be £10.00"  
  
Draco had money in his hand and shoved it into the delivery boy. It all added up to £70.00. The delivery boy just stared at him and dug his pocket for change and handed it to Draco.  
  
Draco opened the box to view the contents. "You actually expect ME to take out each piece, put it on a plate and then eat it? I'm a very fragile creature mind you. I intend no to be doing some servant's job.I--"  
  
"That's nice kid, but I ought to be going. Enjoy," the delivery boy managed a caustic smile and left. Draco grumbled some more and slowly walked by into his house, but he was stopped.  
  
"Hey Draco," Lemony called over the fence," Draco, my mum said it was alright for you to come over!" Draco gave him a "thumbs-up" and forced a smile thinking, "Oh joy."  
  
***  
  
Draco quickly finished eating his portion of the pizza and gulping down what muggles called, "cola", hoping he would be excused. Lemony the lion kept him always at arm's length. Lemony hulled Draco into his room and introduced PS2. Lemony put a mortal combat disk into the opening.  
  
"This is really cool because you can customize your players," Lemony exclaimed.  
  
Draco slyly smiled, "Really?!" and thought, "Potty!" "Here lemme try," Draco said as he reached for a controller. He fiddled with his model until a perfect Harry appeared. "MWAHAHAHAAHAHA! Here lemme make your fighter, too!" Draco fiddled with Lemony's model until !POOF! a Draco replica. MUAHAHAHAHA.Potty-boy, prepare to meet you doom!"  
  
As soon as the combat began, Draco banged on his controller, hitting any key in his way screaming, "DIE!" every time he noticeably lowered his opponent's power points. Finally, the screen monotonously said, "Game over," while flashing the words. "I WON!!! POTTY IS DEAD!!!! MWAHAHAHAA.MALFOY'S RULE!!!"  
  
"Draco, you were the black-hair chap. I was your look-alike," Lemony sqeaked. Draco sat gaped. "Let's do something else with--less--violence, and no more cola, ehehe."  
  
Lemony walked into his den and turned on the television, "Let's watch the animal channel! That can't do any harm, right."  
  
Right then and there, a Great White Shark swam furiously towards the camera. Draco screeched, "OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!" He leaped behind the couch and occasionally peeked at the screen.  
  
"It's in the box, it can't eat you," Lemony explained, "someone captured it on film."  
  
"What stupid idiot would catch THAT thing?" Draco was in great disbelief.  
  
"They wear protective ge--"  
  
"But look at those TEETH!!!! OMIGOD!!! IT'S COMING AGAIN!" Draco ran to the kitchen and retrieved a broom. He continuously hit the TV. "LEMONY, MAKE IT GO AWAY!"  
  
With a hit of a button, the shark disappeared. Draco stood proudly, "I wasn't scared, I was scared for you."  
  
Lemony's doorbell rang, and he rushed to open the door. It was a package and Lemony ripped it open. He took out a blue cotton coat and muttered, "Uniforms," in a disappointed manner.  
  
"I'll go see if I got mine!" Draco exclaimed, anything to get away from Lemony and his shark-infested house.  
  
****  
  
END OF CHAPTER. I know, lame. I hab a major writer's block and can't do anything about it. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
I'm playing w/ tags.but they won't work. So use your imagination and think the feeling. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Can anyone say 17? I expect that much before I continue. Hmmph! So review! Heheh. 


End file.
